Girassóis
by Kadzinha
Summary: Aquela imagem triste lembrava-me “Girassóis” de Van Gogh - .:Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics proposto por A Mágica e A Assassina:. - ::NejiTen::


**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto pertence a mãe e o pai dele, uai!

Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics proposto por A Mágica e A Assassina

* * *

**_Girassóis_**

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

Ela olhava melancolicamente para mim. Estava naquela camisola de seda branca, olheiras profundas denunciavam que me esperou a noite toda. Não encontrei vestígios de lágrimas, não chorou. Ainda bem, eu não valia o sofrimento que proporcionava.

-Desculpe, a reunião demorou mais que o previsto.

-Não tem problema. – Sorriu fracamente. Aquela imagem triste lembrava-me "Girassóis" de Van Gogh: um quadro tão bonito em uma realidade horrível.¹

Ela sabia que não havia reunião alguma no clã. Sabia que eu estava apenas me divertindo com minha _deliciosa_ secretária. E, por mais que eu tentasse me convencer de que aquele casamento fora um erro e só estávamos juntos por mera formalidade, doía-me vê-la assim, tão vulnerável.

-Tem café na cozinha, se quiser. – Não entendi bem o porquê, mas essa frase deixou-a esperançosa.

-Não, obrigado. Estou morto, vou dormir. – Vi o brilho de esperança se apagar de seus olhos. Parei de olhá-la e reservei minhas atenções para a escada que subia em direção a meu quarto.

-Claro. Eu vou... eh... preparar as crianças para a escola. – Sua voz saiu falha, como quem queria esconder que estava prestes a chorar.

Oh, Tenten! Sinto muito que as coisas terminaram assim. Você merecia toda a felicidade do mundo.

* * *

Estava sentada no sofá, segurando uma xícara de café morno. Minha camisola se encontrava bem fechada, devido ao frio que fazia lá fora. Escutei a porta se abrir com um leve ranger, levantei-me imediatamente. Ele entrou na casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Frio e distante, como sempre.

-Desculpe, a reunião demorou mais que o previsto. – Falou, fitando-me diretamente pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

-Não tem problema. – E que problema haveria de ter? Faz quase dois meses que vivemos assim, acabei me acostumando. Não choro, não durmo, não vivo.

Eu sei que não tem nenhuma reunião, ele também sabe que eu sei. Sempre desconfiei que não era feliz ao meu lado, mas quando fui visitá-lo em sua empresa, três meses atrás, vi ele e aquela vagabunda da secretária dele transando naquele maldito escritório. Três meses sim, pois o primeiro eu passei cheia de insegurança, de querer agradar, de chorar baixinho à noite, de abraçá-lo forte sem motivo aparente. Depois, desisti.

-Tem café na cozinha, se quiser. – Eu tinha esperança de ser útil, de ser agradável a seus olhos.

-Não, obrigado. Estou morto, vou dormir. – E mais uma vez você me rejeita, parece não perceber que eu te amo. Por que você acha que eu continuo casada? Por que raios você acha que eu não te larguei e mandei você e a desgraçada da sua secretária se explodirem? Eu te amo, seu idiota! Mesmo que você não mereça nada do meu amor.

-Claro. Eu vou... eh... preparar as crianças para a escola. – Minha visão ficou turva, as lágrimas estavam quase caindo. Corri para o quarto de meus filhos. Sabe, não gosto que as crianças me vejam desse jeito. Já peguei Akiko chorando várias vezes abraçada a sua boneca de pano e vejo que Ichigo torna-se cada vez mais agressivo conosco.

Eu só queria uma coisa, Neji. Por favor, perceba que eu te amo.

x-x-x

-Neji-kun está tão pensativo hoje. – Beatriz sussurrou em meu ouvido esquerdo, sem o menor pudor. – Aquela chata brigou você, foi? – Fez bico, mostrando uma falsa indignação. Me beijou enjoativamente e desceu do meu colo. – Tenho que fazer o serviço, por incrível que pareça. Bye bye, honey!

Não sabia porque ainda suportava essa mulher. Era bonita, só. Nem inteligente, nem meiga, nem carinhosa. Bonita, só.

Então, por quê ainda estava com ela?

* * *

Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas. Peguei desajeitadamente o frasco onde guardava meus remédios. _Antidepressivos_, estava escrito na bula. Dois comprimidos e um copo d'água. Respirei fundo e me olhei no espelho. Eu parecia uma morta-viva.

-Estou cada vez pior... – Murmurei e então percebi, pelo reflexo do espelho, que minha filha estava no corredor, mirando-me com a expressão preocupada. Não suportei aquele olhar, não suportei ver que ela tinha pena de mim.

Rapidamente fui até a porta do meu quarto e a fechei, com força. Tranquei e escorreguei até o chão, chorando.

Já não bastava o olhar de meu marido? O olhar que demonstrava não amor, mas pena? Não bastava que ele estivesse casado só por obrigação? Precisava que meus filhos fossem gentis comigo só por _compaixão_? ²

x-x-x

-Como foi a escola, Ichigo-kun? – Perguntei, para quebrar o clima tenso que se instaurou na mesa de jantar. Ele não respondeu. – Ichigo, estou falando com você.

-Ele não vai responder. Já não abre a boca faz três semanas.³ – Tenten falou, sem me olhar diretamente, concentrada na sopa de legumes que tomávamos.

-Qual o problema desse garoto? – Resmunguei, levemente nervoso.

-Quem sabe... Com licença. – Levantou-se – Poderia lavar a louça para mim hoje, Akiko-chan? Tenho que terminar de pendurar as cortinas.

-Quer ajuda? – Ofereci mecanicamente. Tenten estranhou, Akiko parou de comer instantaneamente e Ichigo me olhou, curioso.

-Não, obrigada.

* * *

Silêncio. Era sempre assim na hora do jantar.

-Como foi a escola, Ichigo-kun? – Espantei-me. Neji nunca perguntava sobre essas coisas. Como o esperado, Ichigo não respondeu. – Ichigo, estou falando com você.

-Ele não vai responder. Já não abre a boca faz três semanas. – Resolvi falar para evitar mais alguma desavença entre a família. Não desviei minha atenção da sopa, mesmo que não estivesse com fome.

-Qual o problema desse garoto? – Tive vontade de dizer "O que você acha? O pai dele trai a mãe e os dois são infelizes. O que você esperava?" mas me segurei. Tinha que manter tudo assim, tinha de agüentar.

-Quem sabe... Com licença. Poderia lavar a louça para mim hoje, Akiko-chan? Tenho que terminar de pendurar as cortinas. – Sem esperar resposta, comecei a sair em direção ao meu quarto.

-Quer ajuda? – Como é?

-Não, obrigada. – Eu colocaria um ponto final nessa história triste sozinha.

x-x-x

Olhei o relógio: passava das onze da noite. Engraçado, Tenten dormia cedo para acordar cedo. Até agora não voltou do quarto, acho que ela precisava mesmo de ajuda com as cortinas. Orgulhosa!

-Aaaah! – Ouvi o grito de Akiko, corri rapidamente para o quarto onde ela estava.

Minha filha estava em choque, totalmente paralisada. Olhava com horror para as cortinas jogadas no chão. Aproximei-me de onde ela mirava e vi. Vi uma coisa horrível, a pior cena que uma criança poderia presenciar.

Tenten estava morta.

Estirada no chão, ainda sangrava. A roupa tinha um buraco no lugar do peito e a mão gélida segurava molemente um revólver.

Suicidou-se.

Impedi Ichigo de olhar o quarto e retirei rapidamente Akiko de lá, levando os dois para a sala.

Meu Deus, Tenten! O que você fez?

* * *

Subi vagarosamente as escadas. Quarto no final do corredor, entrei. Estava escuro, mas não liguei a luz. Era melhor eu fingir que não acontecia nada, assim como fingia que não havia amante nenhuma.

Sem pressa, procurei pelo revólver de meu marido. Terceira gaveta da escrivaninha, abaixo do fundo falso. Peguei desajeitadamente e coloquei o silenciador – Queria retardar a dor de meus filhos ao máximo, além de garantir que ninguém me salvaria a tempo.

-E quais suas últimas palavras, senhora Hyuuga? – Falei baixo, como se uma outra pessoa fizesse a pergunta para mim. – Eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito Akiko, mamãe não vai poder ir ao seu concerto de piano semana que vem. Ichigo, você deveria começar a comer as cenouras, isso te deixará mais forte e não apanhará mais dos meninos na rua. Por último... Neji, eu te odeio demais, odeio você ter me traído, odeio seu jeito frio, suas frases irônicas e, principalmente, odeio não conseguir te odiar. Obrigada pela atenção. – Fiz um breve silêncio, como que esperando as palmas da multidão invisível. – Adeus.

Mirei meu coração e atirei.

Caí instantaneamente no chão, sobre a cortina que prometi arrumar. Toquei delicadamente o tecido abaixo de mim. Vermelho, como o sangue que manchava meu vestido. Minha visão começava a ficar turva. Então a morte era assim? Nada de retrospectiva da sua vida, apenas esse vazio no peito e essa dor que dilacera o coração? Pelo menos, ela é menor que a dor de viver mais um dia.

Quem sabe um dia você entenda, Neji.

x-x-x

O cemitério estava vazio. O enterro havia acabado e todos tinham ido embora. Mandei Jun, babá de meus filhos, levá-los para casa. Eles estavam arrasados.

Olhei melancolicamente para seu túmulo, assim como você fazia quando me via chegar com marcas de batom e cheiro de perfume barato. Se você estava tão infeliz a esse ponto, por que não pediu o divórcio?

Idiota! Você é uma idiota, Tenten!

Dizem que as pessoas só dão valor as coisas que têm quando perdem.

Eu senti isso na pele. Saber que não vou mais te olhar brincando de casinha com Akiko ou cuidando dos machucados de Ichigo. Não ouvir você sussurrando meu nome entre nossos beijos... Sim, porque você sempre me chamava. Sentir seu abraço em busca de atenção, tentando a todo custo fazer-me esquecer de minha secretária...

Sabe, Tenten, descobri uma coisa: eu te amava, amava demais.

Agora, o porque de te trair, não sei. É uma incógnita, um vazio na história, algo sem sentido. Mas quem disse que alguma coisa que fazemos tem sentido? Somos estúpidos.

Às vezes, a estupidez humana me surpreende.

_E a mim também._

**Fim**

**Ou, dependendo do ponto de vista, apenas um começo conturbado.**

* * *

¹ Para quem não sabe, Van Gogh sempre foi discriminado e chamado de Ruivo Louco. Tinha uma pequena família que se importava com ele, do qual ele até fez um quadro, enfim, ele cortou a orelha e a família acabou distanciando-se dele. Depois de mais algumas coisas, ele se matou. Girassóis é um quadro que eu particularmente acho lindo e que me traz alegria, sempre que eu vejo. Bem, a frase é uma alusão a vida e as obras de Van Gogh

² Para quem viu o clipe de Because of you da Kelly Clarkson, lembrou dessa cena, né?

³ Essa frase eu vi nessa novela nova da Globo, A Favorita.

A música no começo da fic é The Kill do 30 seconds to mars.

* * *

**N/a:** Bem, não me matem! Eu adoro a Tenten, ok? Desculpe fazer ela sofrer assim e ainda matar a pobrezinha no final, mas um dos gêneros que eu tinha colocado era Tragedy, além de Drama, Angst e Romance (Esse, coitado, ficou de lado)

Não gostei dessa fic, deprimente demais, entende? Enfim, vou tentar alguma coisa.

Foi betado pela Ety-senpai \o/ Thanks, senpai!

Espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews, sim? 8D

**K.BjO's**

**The Dutchess Kah A. Dê**


End file.
